Sickness
by Sygis
Summary: Ace visits Sabo at work to discuss an important matter that's been bothering him lately. Little do they know that Luffy and a very curious Nami are eavesdropping.


**Author's Note: I've been cleaning out my folder with a bunch of fics I wrote about a month ago or so. I didn't know where to put them so I've been posting them on Ao3 and here, depending on the rating. I figured I'd put this ASL/AceLu/SaboLu whatever the heck fic this is here. This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE ONESHOT FIC by the way and they are adults living together. I think I added a bit of humor in it. **

**Oh P.S. this is also ROMANTIC ASL in case some of you aren't into that. But whatever, onto the story~**

* * *

Sabo usually worked at home when it came to his stories, but lately he'd been going to constant meetings. He figured the only way he would get his work done would be at the office where he worked at from time to time. It was also nice to come home and not have to really force himself to focus on an assignment, especially when he had quite the destructive brothers. He loved his job but he also loved his brothers very much.

The blond was in deep concentration as he sat at his desk. He had been working on this story for months now. This was starting to turn into one of his more prolonged series. He sighed and he continuously tapped his index finger over his chin. He had this all planned out too, but he was a bit stuck on this next part. As he started to get to get an idea the thought left him immediately when the door to his office abruptly slammed open. The blond huffed in annoyance and turned to look at the freckled male panting. It seemed like he had practically ran over to his office.

He raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you want, Ace?"

"Why would you assume I want something you jerk?!" If Ace was supposed to sound offended, Sabo wasn't convinced.

"Because you know I'm working right now and you _never _come to my office unless you're in some kind of trouble. So spill it. What's up?" Sabo leaned his head onto his hand.

"Well guess what? I DON'T NEED ANYTHING FROM YOU!" Ace said in an annoyed tone. He crossed his arms.

Sabo sighed. "Really? Alright. Good. See you later then. You know the way out." He gestured Ace to leave. He wasn't going to push the information out of the freckled male and he really wanted to remember the idea he had on his mind before his oh so lovable brother decided to barge in with no warning at all.

"God dammit, Sabo!" The freckled male left and slammed the door. Sabo sighed once more. He heard some _'SHHHHS'_ coming from the offices nearby. He just shook his head and apologized.

_You'd think he'd be able to just tell me what the hell is wrong like a normal person by now. Nope, not Ace._

The blond continued on with his story for most of the day. It was more on the fantasy side this time around, so he really let his imagination run wild. Nothing could stop his thoughts this time around! He felt unstoppable. He wouldn't put his writing utensil down_. _He was entranced in his own story. Nothing could stop him, nothing except— the sound of the door slamming open again. Sabo furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't want to turn around. He had a feeling he already knew who it was. Actually, he was one hundred percent certain it was Ace _again_.

"Sabo!" Ace yelled out to the blond.

"Shhhhhhhh! I hear ya already. Just close the door and come in. I'm not the only person who works here!" Sabo put his writing utensil down and reluctantly pulled out another chair for Ace to sit on. The freckled male declined. He seemed too antsy to sit still.

"If you weren't so damn stubborn we could have done this so much earlier! I could have finished writing this next chapter out too…" Sabo slightly frowned. He was on a roll too! "This better be good, Ace. Just spill it. What the hell is up? You look like a blushing maiden ready to confess her love." He chuckled after his last statement. It was only meant to tease him and possibly ease whatever the hell was eating him up, but Ace's reaction was unexpected.

He had blushed a darker shade. What Sabo didn't know at that moment was that Ace had something else on his mind which he refused to accept.

"Wait? What? _Really?_ You came to confess? Well, Ace, that's a surprise coming from you—"

"Shut up! That's NOT it. I've been getting some weird feeling lately. Maybe symptoms of something?"

The blond raised an eyebrow. Okay, he was interested now. "Alright. Go on."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Luffy had managed to make it to Sabo's work place. It had already gotten late and he missed his older brother. Ace had disappeared for most of the day too, so he figured he'd just go and visit Sabo. Maybe he'd even be able to read some of his books. Although, Sabo would probably end up having to read them to him instead, Luffy liked that. He could read on his own just fine, but he thought it was much more enjoyable when the blond read to him, especially before sleeping.

In his wandering through the building he asked various people if Sabo was still in, but none seemed to really bother answering him. They still didn't seem to know who he really was. This annoyed him until he noticed a familiar figure. It was Nami, who also happened to be an assistant for his older brother.

The younger male waved to Nami and walked over to her.

"Oi, Nami! Finally! Nobody wants to tell me if Sabo's still working."

"Hey, Luffy." The orange haired female smiled. "Yeah, he is. I was just about to head up and give him some left over letters that got misplaced earlier."

"Shishishi~ I'll go with you! I wanna surprise him."

"Hm, alright, just don't distract him for too long Luffy. He's still working!"

Luffy just hummed happily along Nami's side. He didn't exactly hear what the female had told him. They were just a few doors away from the blond's office until Nami held Luffy's arm back from opening the door.

"Huh? Nam—Mmmf—"

The female put her hand over the younger male's mouth to stay as quiet as possible.

"Shhhhhh!" She whispered. "Just be quiet! Both your brothers are in there."

Luffy nodded as if understanding but he immediately raised an eyebrow. He didn't get why they were hiding and eavesdropping when they could have easily just walked in.

"It sounds pretty serious, so let's just stay out here for now."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"No, Sabo, you don't understand! This is something completely new to me." There was some tension to Ace's tone which was accompanied by irritation at Sabo's clear lack of worry and it was very obvious he wanted to desperately laugh. Ace ignored his brother and simply asked, "So what the heck do I have? Is it some kind sickness or something?"

Sabo's laughter rang out in the room, a look of amused disbelief on his face appeared. His enthusiastic response only caused Ace's scowl to deepen.

"Man, never mind. This was well worth the interruption." The blond held onto his sides as he tried to let it all out.

"Shut UP! You're making me regret coming to you!" The freckled male's patience was running thin.

"Sorry, sorry. But let's just hypothetically say you do have a sickness. Some people do actually describe what you're feeling as a sickness of sorts. It can be fatal, in some cases, but is often simply painless." He cleared his throat a bit holding back laughter he thought he got rid of and preceded with his sarcasm. "Once you're through the pain, though, this illness has some positive signs. I'm no doctor or anything Ace, but just go over your _symtoms _again, yeah?" Sabo got into a more comfortable position on his chair and looked at Ace who had finally stopped pacing around.

An exasperated sigh came out of Ace as he rolled his eyes, "I told you already, Sabo!"

"Just tell me again. I might have missed something."

"I'm not telling you again after this."

"Yeah, yeah." He gestured for Ace to continue on.

It took him a moment to gather his thoughts. Sabo thought Ace looked adorable when he was being an idiot in denial.

"I get a weird feeling in my stomach. It doesn't hurt but it's not comfortable either. It's like this annoying pressure. I haven't been able to focus much lately and it's getting pretty damn unbearable!" Ace paused for a moment. He scratched the back of his head and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Not to mention the random flush I get for no reason. You'd think I was some blushing virgin or something! My cheeks get really hot too, but I usually check myself for a fever, which I don't end up having."

Sabo could bet Ace really was a virgin. He knew him for most of his life, so the use of that terminology made him chuckle. He nodded to each admission as he attempted to look thoughtful. When Ace finished he looked to Sabo. He placed a hand to his mouth in thought before nodding with finality, "Hmm, I'm afraid you're quite ill indeed. But, you really shouldn't worry. It's not contagious the way a normal sickness would be! Other people around you wouldn't get it from you." A mischievous glimmer sparked in his eyes, "I do know the person who gave you this sickness though. You're just not accepting this all too well like they are. Your body is fighting it. That's why you get these _symptoms _that just seem to be pestering you."

"Alright. Out with it. Who the hell are you talking about Sabo?" Ace raised his eyebrow as he demanded to know.

Sabo chuckled again and nodded, "Really? You have no clue? Who else hangs around you day and night and shows off their affection to you?"

_Affection. _That word in itself was the giveaway. A familiar sensation followed him everywhere. A youthful face flashed before his eyes with a stretched grin, short dark ruffled hair, and gleaming dark colored eyes that displayed true freedom. The flushing sensation returned in full. "L-Luffy." Ace growled out as realization hit him. "What the hell is this? Why the hell would Luffy do this to me?" Ace looked like he was ready to go beat the next person to a pulp.

Sabo sighed. "Calm down. Luffy isn't even aware that he gave it to you. Things like this just happen you know? But really, Ace? You don't know what you're feeling?"

When Ace's only response was a deadpan stare, the blond chuckled. He got up off his chair as he grabbed a book nearby and walked over to his brother. He threw his hands to the side for dramatic emphasis, "You're in **love**. You're doing the virgin maiden thing quite perfectly too, if I don't say so myself. I wrote something like this once, should read it sometime." Sabo handed the book to Ace and the freckled male threw the book back at the blond. He couldn't help but laugh at the cuteness on display. Ace's face was set in disbelief, but before he could rebut this so called _diagnosis_—

The door slammed open for the third time that day.

"ACE! SABOOOOO!" Luffy ran in through the door and jumped on Ace almost dropping them both to the floor.

"I'm gonna need a new door soon…" Sabo mumbled.

"Shishishi~ Whatcha guys doing?" Luffy said as he clung onto Ace.

This was NOT what Ace had expected. As for Sabo, he knew Luffy and a certain assistant had been outside.

"You can come on in, Nami."

The orange haired female slowly but surely made her way into the office. Before she even looked at Sabo she made sure to smack Luffy on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his head. He did nothing wrong to deserve that, or so Luffy thought.

"You licked my hand!" The female scolded the other.

"Oh. Ops. Shishishi~"

"Don't shishishi , me!"

"Ehhh but it was boring just staying out there list—" Nami once more covered his mouth. She cleared her throat and looked over to Sabo who gave her an _all knowing_ look.

"Anyway! I just came by to give you some misplaced letters." She handed them to Sabo. He simply put them down on his desk.

"Ah, thanks. You can—" Sabo didn't get to finish his sentence due to a sudden scream that came from the female.

"AHH! LUFFY!"

"Shishishi~ Stop covering my mouth!"

Ace and Sabo couldn't help but laugh. "You can leave for the evening Nami. Thanks for today."

"Alrighty then. Have a good day. I hope you finish what you had planned for today! Don't let these two distract you too much!" Nami said as she walked out the door. Luffy happily waved goodbye as Ace simply nodded.

"Distract? She was eavesdropping." Ace responded in annoyed tone.

"Well Ace, here he is! The person you had been longing for~" Sabo smiled as Luffy got off Ace and clung onto his other brother.

"Don't even start Sabo!" He looked at them both and how accepting Sabo seemed with the affection. He never figured Sabo to be the affectionate type. But Luffy just seemed to be covered in it.

"So… _contagious_" Ace mumbled.

"So, guess what Luffy? Ace really loves you!" Sabo told Luffy enthusiastically. The gleam in the younger male's eyes just got brighter.

"SABO!"

"I love Ace too~" Luffy bluntly stated.

"Huh? Do you even know what that feels like?" Ace asked.

"Just a while ago you didn't know what _that_ was." Sabo replied back.

Ace glared at the snickering blond.

"Mhm. Ace and Sabo always make me feel warm and happy." The younger male grinned.

"Yeah but, that's not all…" Ace didn't finish his sentence.

"Oh? What else do you feel like doing? Seems like you left out some details." Sabo smirked.

"I'm _never_ coming to you again." Ace said, half lying and half telling the truth.

"Yeah right. You love me!"

"Hmph" Ace looked away from his brother.

"Listen, you guys head on home. I'll be there in an hour or two. I really wanna finish this up here."

"Besides, it sounds like you got a lot to tell, Luffy." Sabo turned to Ace.

The freckled male just huffed in annoyance at Sabo pointing him out.

"Aw…I wanted to spend time with Sabo too." Luffy pouted at the news.

"Well, I'll be home soon. Promise! Just wait for me at our place alright, Lu?" Sabo smiled as he still held Luffy in his arms.

The younger male leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Sabo's, giving him a tender kiss. It was a simple and short one, but Sabo could always feel the honest affection behind the other's lips. He broke away and the blond was left in a bit of a daze.

"Shishishi~ Okay!" He got off Sabo and walked over to the door.

"Come on Ace!"

Ace was trying to process all of this. Luffy just _kissed _Sabo? He turned to look at the blond before he walked out.

"You never asked me how I knew what your _sickness _was." Sabo shrugged as Luffy pulled Ace away.

He had MANY questions to ask indeed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ace and Luffy made it home and he didn't know how to even speak. Then again, with Luffy you didn't really have to know how to start a conversation. He'd simply start it for you. Ace looked over to Luffy who was sitting on the couch with him.

"So you heard?"Aced asked.

"Hmm nope! Nami was the one who heard. I got bored of waiting. But I heard Sabo laughing and I wanted to have fun too! It wasn't fair." Luffy looked at Ace with a pout that turned to a frown.

He was a bit thankful for what his little brother just said, but Sabo was completely right. He loved Luffy in possibly a romantic manner and it was obvious Luffy loved them both. He wasn't sure if the younger male loved him romantically though. Apparently Sabo already had this kind of thing going on with their little brother. He really wanted to kick the blond's ass for messing with him back in the office. Ace grumbled to himself and Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

Now, instead of wanting to be further and further away from the younger male Ace turned to face Luffy and found himself leaning closer and closer when his nose bumped against Luffy's. There was no denying that flush on his face now, turning a deeper shade of rouge with every second he spent in such close proximity. Luffy simply smiled at the other. It seemed the sudden closeness shocked Ace back into reality. Why couldn't he pull away? He rested his hand beside Luffy's head as his fingers ran through Luffy's dark hair. The feeling tickled his fingers, but nonetheless he enjoyed it. He hadn't allowed himself to get this close to Luffy after he started feeling discomfort in his stomach. Was it really love? He pressed their lips together in a light kiss, almost like he would pull back any second, but instead Luffy held Ace's face in place and returned the kiss. He pulled Ace closer by the back of his neck. Breath mixed in gasps as the two pressed into each other, this _sickness _drew them ever closer to the edge. Ace could literally taste and feel all of Luffy in that kiss. The younger male enjoyed the reciprocation. He wanted Ace just as much. Ace pulled away after feeling the need to breath in air of his own, but bit Luffy's bottom lip and tugged before retreating to a safer distance. They both caught their breaths. Despite what he started with his actions, there was a sense of satisfaction. There was also an absence of that tension in his chest which hadn't allowed him to feel comfortable lately.

_Shit. Sabo was right._

As if he were psychic, Sabo sneezed at that same moment Ace said his name. _'Huh. Someone must be thinking about me. Probably Luffy or Ace.'_ He shrugged it off happily and continued writing.

Ace cursed under his breath.

"I guess I do love you." His voice held a soft tone as he brushed Luffy's bangs back from his face, fingers tracing along tan skin. He chuckled at what he just admitted. _'He basically answered my question with that kiss.'_

"Of course Ace loves me. I love him too~" The younger male grinned.

"Oh? Why didn't you tell me?" Ace raised an eyebrow at the other.

"I did but Ace kept saying he didn't." Luffy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Did I?" He scratched the back of his head as he felt his face heat up.

Luffy just laughed at Ace.

He really didn't want Sabo to say the, _I told you so _line. He rolled his eyes just thinking about it and leaned back into the couch as Luffy curled up next to him. Maybe it wasn't all that bad. Maybe accepting a different kind of love was magical in its own way or maybe Luffy was just the magical one. He still wanted more answers.

When their beloved Sabo arrived home, he simply smirked at the sight of his beloved Ace and Luffy practically cuddling. He leaned over to Ace and whispered into his ear.

"Told you so~" he said teasingly.

Ace abruptly woke up as he took a swing but missed the blond who pulled away.

"DAMMIT SABO!"

Yeah, things definitely changed for the better.


End file.
